Liar
by xXRon-luverXx
Summary: Draco's POV. Draco's having to face up to the facts; Harry's gone... and he cant come back. Please review! Warning: Slash, Charater death.


A

A.N- ok guys… This is just an idea I came up with while staring at my ceiling late into the night lol… I'm having trouble sleeping lately… oh well lol… Anyways _**please**_ review!

--

I love these rainy days. The ones where the echoes of thunder can be heard in the distance and the pitter patter of the rain makes a calming rhythm on the roof. Out the windows you can see it drizzling down onto the many multi-colored umbrellas of the people daring this gloomy weather. The dark clouds do well of blocking out the sun save for the few spots where sunlight slices through the darkness, emitting beautiful slivers of light as if from Heaven.

It almost gives me hope. Hope that I can push through this - just like the sun can through the clouds.

I've been sitting in this café for hours now. It's as if the foggy windows I can't look away from have me in a trance. I sigh, picking up the tea I have sitting in front of me, and take a sip, cringing at the coldness of the once hot liquid. Just another sign of how long I've been sitting here for, I suppose.

"Hey babe, sorry to keep you waiting for so long. Especially in _this _weather!" A low voice came from behind me. A wide smile spread across my face as I felt a warm hand clasp my shoulder.

"Oh, that's ok, I've just been -" I stopped as I turned around to find myself alone. No one stood with their hand on my shoulder, just the few people sitting in this cozy little café along with a couple of workers sitting up by the counter.

I shake my head and smile sadly. The mind is one tricky thing. I knew you wouldn't – _couldn't _– possibly come today, but yet, I just heard your voice, felt your touch… or maybe it was a memory from my many years spent with you.

But you are the only reason I have sat in this tiny café for so long. We had plans today, and I keep hoping with my entire being that you will somehow show up. Somewhere in the back recesses of my mind, I want to break down and cry, because I _know_ you won't come, _can't _come.

But then again you have never gone back on your word before, _ever_. So I sit in this café, waiting for the impossible... waiting for you.

Just to make sure I'm not _completely _crazy, I reach into the pocket of my trousers and pull out the neatly folded note you gave me only a week ago.

_Hey Draco! I'm sorry I have been busy with work a lot this week, but let me make it up to you. Meet me at the café down on the corner next Tuesday at two; we'll go back to my place after words. :-)_

_Love always, Harry._

Good. I wasn't imagining it. Harry _had _written the note. I folded the note again and placed it neatly back into my pocket. I happened to glance at my watch as I folded my hands on the table and caught the time: 5:15. I sigh and stand up; it was getting late.

I reach across the table to where my umbrella sits and tuck it under my arm. I walk to the door and push it open gently. A bell attached to the top rang into the silent room, alerting everyone there of someone's coming or going. The door closed softly behind me and I popped open my dark green umbrella before stepping out into the rain.

My heart was slowly breaking as I re-witnessed everything I saw that day last Friday. Harry had picked me up as a surprise date for late dinner in his muggle car he knew I loved so much. I couldn't get enough of the sleek black mustang, rolling down the windows and having the wind blow in my face.

Anyways, he walked me back to his car and we both got in. He leaned over and kissed me before pulling off of the curb from my flat, and easing into traffic. In front of us, the light was green at the four-way intersection… and Harry never saw it coming.

The driver was drunk, of course, and ran the red light. I saw it before Harry and screamed. Harry looked out his window at the car speeding toward us, then he had looked back at me, his eyes wide, mouth gaping. Harry's terrified face frames by the window and the blinding headlights of the other car is burned into my memory.

I woke up in the hospital a few hours later; Mrs. Weasley knelt beside my bed crying into the blankets. When I reached over to her, she looked up startled before hugging me to her, whimpering 'He didn't make it, he didn't make it.' Ron and Hermione came into see me later, both eye's were red and puffy, their faces tragic.

The funeral was the following Sunday. It was the hardest day of my life.

Even though I was there for it all, even though I felt the pain, and I witnessed every second of it, I always thought that maybe – maybe there was a chance you'd meet me there today, like you promised…

Tears spring to my eyes as that same intersection comes into my view in the distance. Harry. Harry. Harry.

I begin walking faster as an invisible force pulls me toward it. The tears begin coming faster and harder and I break into a run, dropping my umbrella. Water splashes up around my feet as I stumble across the water-covered sidewalks.

I shove past the people gawking at me, blind to the stares and the cold wetness seeping into my clothes. I drop to my knees in front of the white cross stuck into the muddy ground. Sobbing, I wrap my arms around it.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," I mumbled. "You – you n–never came to the café… you _l-liar_… I've been waiting for y-you for th-three hours…"

My voice is barely audible through my tears but I think maybe he can hear me.

"You _can_ hear me, can't you Harry?" I sniffed, my tears slowing, but far from stopping. "I – I love you Harry; more then anything. I'm terribly sad… terribly, _terribly_ sad… I – I don't know if I can go on without you." A fresh wave of tears accompanies the last of my words.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth lightning threaded through the sky making the leaves flash from green to white on the trees around me. An angry clap of thunder burst from the clouds and I imagined it made the ground shake under me.

I look up into the pouring rain through the bangs matted down against my forehead as another streak of lightning brightened the sky and think maybe… just _maybe_…that means he's sad too.

--

I was thinking about making this into a multi-chapter fic, telling of Draco's life either after this, or him and Harry's life before the accident… I don't know though… maybe if I get lots of support (wink wink nudge nudge)

_**Please**_ review!


End file.
